


Goodnight Little Dragon

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dragon, Big Brother Dean, Community: comment_fic, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Little Brother Sam, Pre-Series, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author's Choice, any, I want a pet dragon. I don't care how much fire it breathes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Little Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



“Please, Dee. Can I keep him? He’s so cute!” The littlest Winchester giggles delightfully and looks up at his big brother, giving Dean big puppy dog eyes and a bright joyful dimple grin, his shaggy chestnut hair an adorable tussle mess as the result of chasing after the tiny little creature he now holds in his palms. 

“Please, Dean. Can I keep him? I love him! I love him so much!” The baby dragon squawks merrily and ruffles his petite wings, and Sammy giggles joyously. “See, Dean! He likes me. Can I keep him?” 

Dean brushes Sammy’s bangs out of his eyes, feeling his heart splitters when his baby brother’s hopeful eyes grow sadder and his bottom lip quivers slightly. Quickly, to avoid the puppy dog eyes of doom, he looks down at the baby dragon nestled cozy and comfy in Sammy’s little hands.

The small critter is adorably cute and very friendly, has affectionately nuzzled Sammy’s hands ever since the toddler picked him up, and now, the baby dragon lies on his back, chitters happily as Sammy rubs his colorful speckled belly. The dragon’s short tail is wrapped around Sam pinky, squeezing lightly as if the youngling is giving him a hug. 

“Sammy, buddy, I know you love him, but we can’t keep him. He’s a wild animal. He deserves to be free, not cooped up in a stuffy cramped motel room or in the back seat of the Impala. Plus, he’s tiny now but eventually he’s going to grow up and get bigger, and you know what happens when dragons reach adulthood.” 

“I don’t care how much fire he breathes,” Sam replies. “I love him, and he likes me.” He cuddles the baby dragon and snuggles him warm-heartedly, and the youngling returns the affection with a fond lick of his forked tongue to Sam’s throat. “Plus, I can train him, Dean. He’s a good boy, I know he is. He will make a great pet!” 

The baby dragon chitters a joyful thrill and cheerfully flaps his wings, then climbs up Sam’s chest and settles on his shoulder; he perches peace and calm, content and happy, clearly to prove how well behaved he can be. Sam smiles proudly and pets the baby dragon’s head, smile when he hears soft purring. “Please, Dean. Can I keep him?” 

Dean opens his mouth to protest but he’s cut off by both his little brother and the tiny dragon giving him puppy dog eyes. He knows he’s beat. “Okay, Sammy, you can keep him.” 

“Yippee!” Sam cheers excitedly and hugs Dean tightly, snuggling him fondly. “You’re the best big brother in the whole wide world! I love you!” 

Dean smiles bashfully, freckled cheeks aglow with happiness, giggles when Sam hugs him tighter and the baby dragons licks him fondly. “Let’s go home, baby boy; you and your dragon.” He takes Sammy hand and leads the way, grinning as Sam happily pets the baby dragon. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/499105.html?thread=73526177#t73526177)


End file.
